


Bloody vengeance of William the Bloody

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Episode: s05e07 Fool For Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Vampires, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: William the Bloody has his revenge on all those who mocked his poetry, alongside his new Vampire companions. Warning- Very dark, with adult themes like rape!
Relationships: Angelus/Darla (BtVS), Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bloody vengeance of William the Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I was rewatching 5x7 of Buffy for my 'The Spider, The Slayer and The Key' and well, the treatment of Spike by the aristocrats and Cecily/Halfrek pissed me off.
> 
> So for the sake of this story, Cecily and Halfrek are not the same, okay? Okay.
> 
> So, one of the aristocrats will be called Charles, the one who said he would prefer 'railroad spikes' will be called George and the female aristocrat will be Emily.
> 
> I know revenge is petty, but Spike's a Vampire now, so it makes sense. Plus, I kind of relate to pre-Vampire Spike aka William in some ways, and the scene where he was laughed at by the others for his poetry struck a nerve, since it reminded me of something I had gone through.
> 
> So writing this will be cathartic for me.

Charles walked into his home and closed the door, before realizing it was eerily quiet. He looked around cautiously, before slipping on something.

He fell face first onto the ground, and slowly got up, only to see blood on the ground. That was what he had slipped on.

His eyes followed the blood trail and he was horrified to see it was his wife that was lying dead, two puncture marks on her neck, and she looked violated too.

"Oh no!" He said in horror as he crawled to her, cradling her dead body in his arms. "No, please! Do not leave me!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, she already has, mate."

He looked up and his eyes widened on seeing William standing there, blood dripping from his mouth as he gave an insane smile.

"William?" Charles snarled in horror and anger as he got up. "You did this? You violated and murdered my wife?"

"Oh, he only murdered her, the violator was me, and she was so pathetic, begging me to stop."

He turned around to see Angelus standing there, arm in arm with Darla. "Really, why are you Victorians so sensitive? It's just some thrusting and biting!"

"Well, they never have faced real problems in life, and are content in their weak ways", Darla snarled in disgust.

"You monsters!" Charles yelled as he raised his cane, turning to William. "You shall all pay for my wife's life and honor."

He struck William, whose face whipped to another side. He spat out blood and looked back at Charles with a sick smirk. "William the bloody, am I? I think I should live up to my name, don't you think?"

As Charles struck again, William grabbed his cane and wrenched it from his hands, tossing it away before punching Charles, sending him to the ground with a broken nose.

Before he could get up, William was upon him. And with that, he vamped out as Charles screamed in pure horror. "NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!"

"In case you didn't notice, it is night, so I can't leave you alone", William said as he bit him on the neck, making him choke on blood as it poured out of his mouth while he struggled, trying to push William off, but in the end, it was worthless. His struggling stopped and he lay still, dead.

William got off him and drank the blood, looking at Angelus and Darla.

"You have learnt well, William", Angelus told him with a smirk.

"I am going to make the rest pay now", William said as he walked out before noticing they weren't coming. He turned back to call them but then saw the two kissing and undressing each other in between the bodies.

"All right then", William said as he walked out alone.

* * *

Later

George was walking home with cane in hand when he saw William standing in front of him.

"William, how fare you?" George asked warmly, though of course it was a façade.

"I fare well, George, I was just thinking which railroad spike to kill you with", William said as George's eyes widened in shock.

Before he could do a thing, William jammed a railroad spike into the side of his throat, making him gasp and choke as he struggled, grasping William's arm while blood poured out of his mouth.

"Still prefer railroad spikes to my poetry?" William asked mockingly as George tried to speak but was muffled by the blood in his mouth. William twisted the spike and pulled it out as George fell down, dead.

"Guess not", William said as he bent down and drank the man's blood.

* * *

Later

Emily had returned home and she walked up to her bedroom, lighting a candle, only to see William's face, giving a bloody, toothed grin. She then saw her husband lying on the ground, dead.

She let out a scream of pure terror and ran downstairs as William called out behind her. "See? William the Bloody now!"

She ran down the stairs and outside the house, but as she reached outside, a hand grabbed her and pulled her back, shutting the door as William turned her around to face him, and she continued screaming.

"Come on, do you not see the jest in this?" William asked as she continued screaming, and then he vamped out, making her scream even louder.

"Oh bloody hell", William said before biting her neck, making her gasp in pain as she too choked on her own blood, dying while William fed on her.

* * *

Later

Cecily was about to sleep in her bed when she saw William standing at her doorstep.

"William!" She snarled in anger as she shot out of her bed. "I said you are beneath me! Can you not understand that? And you are entering my home without permission! I shall call the police!"

"Actually, I got your mum's permission before entering", William smirked as she glared in anger.

That was when Drusilla walked next to William, and the two held each other by the arms.

"You do not see this man for who he truly is. All you care about is your superficial beauty and the number of suitors you have", Drusilla said before clapping happily, and looked at William excitedly like a child. "Can I play with her?"

"We will, love, we will", William smirked.

"Get out of my house!" Cecily said as she walked to them, only for Drusilla to slice her cheek with her nail, making her gasp in shock and pain as she held her bleeding cheek.

"You see, I have now found my destiny. Dru sees me for who I truly am, she understands me, and is not arrogant about her beauty like you are", William snarled as she saw the rage in his eyes and now backed off in horror.

William then grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up as she struggled to breath. William slammed her to the ground, breaking some bones as he climbed above her. "Who's beneath who now, huh?"

"I am sorry….."

"Well, that sounds like a genuine apology", William said before vamping out, making her scream in horror. "But I am too hungry to care for it."

With that, he bit her neck, and she choked on her blood too as William fed on it, and her struggling eventually stopped as she lay still, dead.

"Ooohhh! Now we can play!" Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly again as William got up and the two shared a kiss, exchanging the blood on their lips before he lifted her up, putting her on the ground next to Cecily as they continued.

William now knew who he truly was. These aristocrats were right. He was William the Bloody. And everyone better be terrified of him, because he was coming for them all, with fangs and railroad spikes as weapons.

Spikes! Sounded like a good new name. Perhaps that could be his new name.

And in that moment, whatever was left of William was gone, and in his place something much darker and sinister had arrived.

Spike was born!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done. Hope it was dark enough.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed (well, not enjoyed, but you know what I mean) and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
